Naruto and Sakura?
by o-Gale-o
Summary: Naruto will receive the help from Ino, so he can win the heart of Sakura in only seven days. Meanwhile, Ino will try to ruin Sakura's mission to conquer the love of Sasuke. Warning: A.U. Broken hearts! No ships/OTPs!
1. The deal

Hello, little people! Before I can saw anything, I noticed that someone added my story to a community here in ff, but it is for the ship NaruSaku. This fanfic doesn't have any pairings, it solely refers to them. I'm sorry if I misleaded you.

Disclaimer: This is an English version of "¿Naruto y Sakura?". I translated it because some people, who didn't speak Spanish, tried using an automatic translator and that caused confusions. I hope this version helps!

* * *

Day 0: The deal

A normal day in Konohagakure, some villagers were arranging their stalls to sell food till furniture. But this people couldn't start their day in a good mood because of two irritating kunoichis.

They were shouting angrily in the middle of the street until the last member of the Uchiha clan appeared at the distance. The boy was walking quietly and with his usual "I'm cool" expression, which excited them more.

"Sasuke-kun!", shouted an energetic girl with pink hair. She was looking lovingly at the Uchiha. "What do you think about my hair?!"

"Shut up, Forehead!", shouted Ino to her childhood friend. "I have the longest hair and he prefers it long!"

"No, shut up, Ino-pig!", the other one exclaimed threatening Yamanaka with her fist.

The girls continued with the verbal fight, furious as if the world was going to end. Still, they only exclaimed insignificant threats and never got into something worst. The same happened with Naruto and Sasuke... Both had a strange competitive friendship.

Sasuke passed beside the two girls, indifferent about their presence. He didn't want to draw more attention and if that happened, he knew how to get out of the situation.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go out with me?!", said the blonde with such a joy that it was scary.

"No, it has to be with me!", said the girl with green eyes showing again her fist to Yamanaka.

At that point, Sakura and Ino were highly focused on "who would go on a date with Sasuke", and he took advantage of it. The kid started walking so smoothly that not even the villagers noticed.

Sakura and Ino continued discussing at the middle of the street, ignoring the displeased stares that other people gave them and that their "date" was nowhere to be seen.

While everything was getting more annoying, at the distance, was certain boy walking towards them with a huge smile.

"Sakura-chan!", said Naruto waving his hand.

The kunoichis stopped and looked at Naruto with surprise and confusion. Their obsession wasn't there.

The fury of Ino and Sakura emerged.

"You are an idiot!", both shouted to one another.

Haruno ran rapidly while shouting the name of the famous Uchiha, but, as always, adding the suffix -kun.

"Hey! Don't go!", Ino was still in her spot shouting. "I won't let you alone with Sasuke-kun! He's mine!"

Ino almost ran, but she noticed the Uzumaki was now by her side. He looked discouraged, with a stare directly at his feet and one arm half raised, as if he wanted to reach something.

"Sa... kura-chan", he whispered with sadness.

"Why Sasuke always has to win in everything!", he screamed showing his teeth like an angry animal.

Ino looked at him with eyes wide open, surprised of what she just saw and heard. Was he conscious of what he just said? She was right beside him.

"Why Sakura-chan went with him?! What's special about him?!", he said.

"Do you like Sakura?", said the kunoichi interrupting his lament.

Naruto jumped with fear. He didn't noticed Ino before, because all what mattered was his platonic love.

"Me?!", he was altered for such an unusual question. "Why do you say that?!"

"You just said it", Ino Yamanaka placed her hands in the waist.

"Well… Yes, I like her". He avoided visual contact because he was sure his cheeks were pink. "But if she likes Sasuke, I will let her be, but I want her to recognize me, too... But I don't want to force her as before. This is a dilemma!".

Ino laughed out loud. Those words were beyond what she thought he would say. He really liked the Forehead!

"Don't make fun of me, dattebayo!"

"It's just that... I can't believe it!", she said taking a deep breath to laugh more. "That girl has a big forehead! I don't see the beauty in Sakura!"

"She is the most beautiful girl I know, 'ttebayo!"

The laugh ended and she knew that his level of love was something serious. Ino could admit that he felt more love towards Sakura than she towards Sasuke… but not in public, that will ruin every chance she had with his obsession.

The girl looked at him with pity, because she could understand what the ninja felt. Maybe she could... She smiled maliciously...

"If you want Sakura, why don't you help me?" The Yamanaka girl talked with a convincing tone. "You could make Sakura yours and I could be with Sasuke-kun.

"What do you mean with making her mine?", Naruto said squinting his eyes. Everyone knew that Ino Yamanaka always tried to achieve her goals. She will never let anyone or anything defeat her. Ino was a very stubborn person, more than Naruto. And another important detail is that he didn't know her personally, so why would he trust her?

"I will help. Sakura will fall in love with you". She winked.

"But I don't want to force anything", he deny with his head. "I want her to notice me simply because we hang out".

The time he changed his appearance to look as Sasuke, he regret it, but he also was grateful. In that day, he knew why Sakura was into the Uchiha and he discovered why Naruto was in love with her. She was like Naruto. Both wanted to be recognized. They were the alike.

Was it worth the risk again?

"I can help you", said Ino. "I'm a girl with love experience and this situations are easy to accomplish.

Naruto frowned. The only "love experience" that Ino had, was stalking Sasuke and she didn't succeed a single kiss. Even Naruto accomplished that goal! It was an accident and he didn't love Sasuke, but still he did it.

"How can I trust in you?"

"Look", said Ino looking at him directly in his eyes. "If in one week Sakura is still after Sasuke, I will buy you ramen for a month".

The boy, offended, crossed his arms.

"That's not a fair!", he said angrily. "My reputation with Sakura can get worst. I don't care about the ramen!"

He couldn't believe what he just said, but it was true. His love for Sakura was beyond ramen.

"If I fail, you can ruin my image to Sasuke-kun".

"It's not as good to begin with", whispered Naruto.

Those words were heard.

"Do you want help or not?!"

Naruto sighted heavily.

"Will this be the most normal interaction? Will this be too forced?"

"Of course everything will be normal", Ino said. "This will be for a week".

Maybe, just maybe.

"Fine". He nodded.

"Yes!", she said happily. "You won't regret it. Everything will be perfect".

* * *

Here's the end of the chapter, what do you thing? I had grammar mistakes? Please leave a review if you want.

Have a nice day, night, afternoon or whatever!


	2. Invitation

Hello! I'm finally free of the university (summer vacation!) so I decided to give you this new chapter. I hope you like it!

* * *

Day 1: Invitation

"Ready?"

Naruto had his eyes narrowed, he could barely distinguish the person who interrupt his dream, in which he almost kissed Sakura. He detested staying in that part when he woke up. That caused him a lot of emotion and when he tried to sleep again the kiss never came. The next time he would buy soundproof earplugs, that way no one will ever interrupt him.

"Mmm?" He could barely make a sound with his closed mouth.

"Today is the day", said the girl with her arms on her waist. "I will help you to conquer the love of your life".

The boy started blinking more than usual, he tried to react.

"Ioh?" This time he tried to open his mouth and being more coherent with what he wanted to say.

"You tried to say my name?", said Ino.

He nodded slowly.

"Why do I bother?", she said looking at the ceiling with desperation. "Just take a bath. I'll be waiting in…"

She didn't think of a place to encounter Naruto without someone suspecting of her plans or worst, what if someone thought they were a couple? That would only get in the way between Sasuke and her, and it will be the perfect moment for Sakura to touch the heart of the ninja.

"Get out of your apartment when you are ready", she said. "I'll be waiting in the first floor".

Naruto nodded while yawning and closed the door with laziness.

Ino sighed and placed the palm of her hand in the forehead. It was eleven in the morning and the kid wasn't awake. If she wanted the plan to be perfect, she needed all his attention. Besides, she wouldn't use any subtlety with Sakura because she would notice the intentions of Naruto if she thought of Sasuke. It was obvious the kunoichi would be blind by the charms of the Uchiha.

"Ok", she said to no one.

When Ino took the stairs, she tried to dissimulate her awareness of the people's stares. They knew she didn't live in one of those apartments solely for a simple detail, the only ninja who lived there was Naruto.

Damn. Maybe they were suspecting.

* * *

Naruto took his everyday clothes, a black t-shirt and an orange capri pants. It wasn't his best coating, but he didn't have something else to wear. He didn't have a lot of economic income even if the Third gave him money occasionally.

He turned the faucet and started to take his bath. It was strange for him to do it so early in the morning. He was an irresponsible child, he was nearly always in a hurry or even late for any meeting. He didn't have time to get himself clean until late in the afternoon or at night.

 _What if Sakura wasn't attracted to me because of my smell?_

He looked at the soap with concern. What if that also didn't smell good?

The ninja brought closer the soap to his nose and he barely felt a smell. That wasn't bad, but it wasn't roses.

 _What if…? Agh, but what am I thinking?!_

Naruto threw the soap angrily. With the possibility of Sasuke being together with Sakura, in such a small time, made him felt frustrated. A lot.

 _I'm over reacting._

It took him a few minutes to be ready. He left his little home and when he reached the first floor he noticed an annoyed Ino. Supposedly, that way they will start the day, with such a great enthusiasm.

"Ready", said Naruto.

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"You will dress that simple?"

The blond understood that an unpleasant smell was a repellent for Sakura. He remembered that one time he didn't took a bath and Sakura told him he smelled horrible. Naruto didn't blame her, he smelled like rancid ramen. But now he smelled like neutral soap and he didn't need to worry. Nevertheless, a girl was telling him that clothes were important. So, what other aspects were important?

"Yes", said Naruto scratching the back of his neck. "What's wrong with that?"

The girl sighed.

"You need to impress a woman and the clothing is a really important factor to win a heart. Sasuke-kun uses blue clothing, and the way he walks is so… Ah!", she said that last part really happy.

"The girls notice all that?", said Naruto.

"Why do you ask that?", she said surprised. "Of course, we do!"

"I have never considered my clothes, because I don't bother about the clothes of the girls. That won't tell me if they are beautiful".

Naruto tried to remember if one single time he noticed Sakura's clothes. He knew she was a beauty, so, how could she look bad?

"Men don't care about the clothes?

The ninja shrugged.

"I only like a person and that's it", he said.

Ino frowned. If that was how a man thought, how many more have the same thinking? Was she worrying for nothing? At least everyone needed to thank her for combing her hair or no one would've wanted to look at her.

"Are you telling me that appearances don't matter to you?

Naruto narrowed his eyes and placed a hand over his chin.

"Sakura-chan has a nice hair, she walks with strength and she has a forehead that I would want to…"

It made Ino angry that Naruto could declare a girl was cute, it only made her wish that Sasuke was like that.

"You would like what?", said the kunoichi with her arms crossed.

"Nothing", said Naruto blushing". "Why don't we start the day?"

"Fine", she said irritated. "Hurry up!"

Immediately, she pushed Naruto in the back to make him walk.

"Hey! You don't need to push me!", said the kid surprised that Ino was strong enough for his wight. "I can walk by myself!"

Naruto got out of her way and he stared at Ino fixedly. He didn't understand girls, why would they hurt him without any reason?

"I will walk alone, 'ttebayo!"

Ino made an annoyed expression and she crossed her arms again.

"Ok, we'll go to Sakura's house".

The ninja didn't question his adviser. He just wanted to continue with the plan of that day and he hoped not having an embittered face in the encounter with Sakura.

"I want you to invite her to eat. I'll be hidden all day to see how everything is going".

"Only that?", said Naruto. "I thought you were a girl with a lot of experience in love".

"We want this to look normal, wasn't that your preoccupation?"

"You are right, but I thought I was going to receive more help, you know?", said Naruto. "You told me I had to change some aspects to attract Sakura, that was just minutes ago!

"Don't tell me how to do this".

The boy smiled with confidence. He didn't understand girls, but he knew how to rile someone. If she was irritating him, he would also do it.

"You are jealous of Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo".

He was right. She was jealous of her friend. It maddened her that Sakura had a lot of luck in everything. None of them had luck with Sasuke, but someone had already fall in love with her. Wasn't she beautiful enough? What was the formula to attract men? Ino had a long hair, she took care of her skin and she even trained to be a good kunoichi. What was a boy looking for in a girl? She deserved a man in love with her! And that needed to be Sasuke!

"And?!"

They were walking up the stairs, near Sakura's apartment, but that wasn't a problem for Naruto to keep irritating the blonde.

He smiled with malice.

"Do you like me?"

The eyes of Ino changed into white and a dark chakra surrounded her body. It was at that moment that Naruto knew he screwed up.

"No, idiot!" She extended her hand and slapped him. He now had a big red mark and his cheek was stinging.

"That wasn't necessary, dattebayo", he said discouraged. "It was a joke".

Ino looked at him angrily. She resisted to give him another smack.

"What are you doing here?"

The intruders turned around scared to see where the voice came from and there she was, Sakura Haruno. She had scruffy hair, ayes narrowed and with a forehead that said: "don't annoy me".

"Sorry, Sakura-chan!", said Naruto with his arms in front of his face, trying to protect it.

"I'm not in the mood to hit you", she said hoarsely.

Naruto scratched his nape nervously while he laughed.

The girl frowned and touched the door with force. Ino could perceive the obvious anger of her enemy and Naruto was still laughing. I looked as if he was mocking her and Sakura Haruno wouldn't tolerate it.

It made sense why Sakura considered him a great nuisance. They needed to communicate better or else misunderstandings will come up, because if both couldn't interpret the emotions or sentiments of the other one, it will be impossible to know how they feel. They should know each other better.

"Naruto wants to go out with you", said Ino and immediately the boy's mouth went wide open. He wanted to pull his hair in desperation and hide in the most recondite place because of the embarrassment. Supposedly, he was going to invite Sakura without any help. Now everyone will suspect of the plan.

The girl frowned.

"Is this a joke?"

"No, he's inviting you to eat umeboshi", she said without thinking twice.

Naruto wanted to speak, but if he did, maybe he could ruin the moment.

"Is he inviting me to eat plums? Or are you inviting me?"

The poor kid wanted to faint and forget what had just happened. His reputation will change from daring to fearful. But Ino knew what she was doing.

"Let's be honest", she smiled. "If you had seen Naruto, when you opened the door, you wouldn't have let him talk".

Sakura looked at her carefully. She was right, but that didn't tell why Ino was helping him. They barely talk.

"Ok, what's the trick? Why do you want me to go out with Naruto?"

The boy looked at the floor defeated. He didn't understand why he still had hope and that bored him. There were times he wished not to have it, that way he could avoid disappointments and a lot of problems, although, who would he be if he gave up? An ordinary kid.

Sakura sighed tired.

"Stop with the jokes".

"But…!"

"Just leave it, Ino".

She slowly started closing the door, but Naruto stopped her.

"Give me a chance, please".

Sakura could see his eyes were tearful. She was surprised, she had never seen him this vulnerable, even if she had seen that look in her. The girl had been in his place, every time she asked Sasuke to go out. In one occasion, he said she was a nuisance and that was the worst thing she ever heard… She always said that to Naruto, that he was a nuisance.

"Fine"

That was impossible.

"What?"

The cheeks of Sakura turned red.

"What you heard!", she said altered. Sakura couldn't believe she accepted to go out with him. Could Sasuke care about it? What could he think?

Naruto smiled widely, showing his sharp teeth. He wanted to pinch himself to prove it was reality.

"This will be as friends", she said ashamed. "We'll know each other better".

That statement didn't discourage Naruto, on the contrary, now he will know more about his love and he wouldn't be the annoying partner of team seven. Maybe the hits could decrease… ok, that's just wishing for a miracle.

"The date will be in the food stand Oishii, at five o clock, in the afternoon".

"Yes", he said still smiling. He did it so naturally that it didn't look strange. He even appeared to be relaxed despite his emotion. That relaxed Sakura a little bit. She had to remember that he was Naruto, she didn't need to be nervous.

"Like friends", she repeated with more confidence.

"Perfect, I'll be waiting with Naruto to confirm if you go", said Ino. "I won't allow you to leave him alone".

The Uzumaki looked at Ino with anger.

"She will never do it".

The girl was surprised by Naruto. He always looked the good side of people. He didn't need to because she didn't treat him with decency. He was the only one she hit.

"I won't do it, Ino", she said firmly.

Maybe she was the worst to Naruto, nevertheless, she wouldn't dare to leave him if she already accepted the date… well, the invitation. They will go out as friends and talk. That wasn't bad for her.

"Whatever", said the blonde trying to remove the tension. "Goodbye".

"Bye", said Naruto smiling.

"Bye", said Sakura and closed the door.


	3. Date

Hello! I finally bring to you the continuation of last chapter, we are still in the first day to conquer Sakura's love.

I hope you like it :D

* * *

Day 1: Date

Sakura sat down in the edge of her bed. She had her hands over her face thinking what was more surprising, that Ino was helping Naruto, that Naruto wasn't disappointed because they were going to have a reunion like friends or that she agreed to go out with him because of pity.

A lot of times in her life she thought that it was better to say, "I don't want anything with you" and not try to go out with that person, even if it was as friends because that will only be an illusion. She preferred to be rejected by Sasuke until the feelings were reciprocate. Anyone could say that was masochistic, but it was her rule in love, which she broke.

She shouldn't have accepted. Sakura was sure she didn't think well due to being almost asleep. Almost no one can think correctly just waking up and she was no exception. She even didn't want to close the door angrily when she had the chance, neither she responded Ino Yamanaka with smart insults. If she didn't accomplish that, how could she had the nerve to decline a date from a boy who was almost crying?

"Sakura, what happened?"

The girl jumped with fright.

"Mom, remember to knock", Sakura said angrily.

Mebuki looked at her confused, she thought her daughter was going to said something more aggressive.

"What's happening?", she said sitting next to her.

Sakura crossed her arms.

"Nothing".

The blonde laid her hand in her daughter's shoulder and that made Sakura angry. She knew what was going to happen. Her mother wouldn't stop until she discovered the truth.

"You got mad when you opened the door and then discouraged when you closed it", declared Mebuki. "Who did this to you?"

The girl sighted.

"I will go out", she did a small pause, "as friends".

Mebuki was always waiting for the day when her daughter could have a date. She wanted to support her and have a special moment, but Sakura wasn't happy.

"You don't have to go", said the mother.

"I know", she whispered.

"So?", she raised an eyebrow, "Why go?

* * *

Naruto was still smiling and Ino cursed herself because he was lucky. She even had believed that Sakura was going to reject him and she was ready to be rude. But as that was settled, she needed her date with Sasuke Uchiha.

It was going to be a challenge to invite him without any suspicion from Sakura. She had planned to invite him after a week, but she didn't want to wait and was willing to take a risk. If Naruto's date didn't work, he was going to ruin her reputation to Sasuke and her possibilities to be her girlfriend were going to be more null than she believed.

"Ok, Naruto", said Ino distracting the boy from his thoughts. "Today, you will have your date and tomorrow mine. You will help me with Sakura. I don't want her to suspect any of these plans".

The eyes of Naruto were wide open. If he intervened without an apparent justification, everything could go wrong.

"My reputation, 'ttebayo!", said Naruto scared.

He had a point. Without his reputation, she wouldn't have one. Someone else would have to be the distraction and the only one that could be was Sasuke. Ino smiled lightly. That week was going to be interesting.

"And if… you change your appearance to look like Sasuke?"

Naruto looked to the sides more scared than before. He wanted to make sure no one they knew was hearing.

"Who told you?", he whispered.

Ino thought that Naruto was daring, but no to such degree to imitate Sasuke for that reason.

"What are you talking about", she said surprised.

The boy made a gesture with his finger so Ino could be quiet.

"Never tell anyone, specially Sakura".

The girl was open-mouthed. He didn't need to give her any more explanation.

"You changed your appearance to win Sakura's heart", she whispered.

The kid nodded with shame.

"And I thought I was the crazy one", she said.

"Shut up, dattebayo!", said Naruto avoiding her look.

He looked disappointed and that could affect his date with Sakura. Also, it was strange for Naruto to have that attitude, it simply wasn't a part of him. She needed to change that.

"Look, I don't judge you", said Ino. "I had the same idea a few moments ago".

"But that doesn't make it less worst", Naruto said desperately.

"If you want, we won't do it", she said without thinking it twice, something that she repented, but the priority was that day, not tomorrow. Then she would make another plan.

"And you won't tell Sakura-chan", he said again.

"I won't", said Ino offended. She had already assured that was going to be their secret.

The ninja looked her as if he was expecting her to say something more.

"I promise", said Ino rolling her eyes.

"Good". He eased and soon recovered his composure. "In which aspect you will help me?

She wanted to say "Everything", but she wouldn't. Ino didn't want Naruto to be a fool as her or even more. She wasn't going to ruin it again.

"You want me to help you with your hair?"

Naruto swallowed and touched his head. He barely nodded.

* * *

Four forty in the afternoon. Sakura Haruno was in the restaurant Oishii, she was waiting for her "date". She was in a table for two and was looking to the decoration of the place, thinking what they were going to talk about. The only thing he and the girl have in common was that they were on the same ninja team.

"Good afternoon, can I get you something?", said a working man.

"Orange juice", it was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Very good", he smiled kindly and walked away.

Sakura started to hit lightly the table with her fingers.

 _Damn you, Ino._

Five in the afternoon, she was already drinking her orange juice. She thought again that it had been a bad idea to accept, maybe they were joking for sure. Ino assured her that they were going to come before she arrived, but that wasn't the case. She was dumb for believing Ino… No, in better words, for accepting the words of Naruto, that seemed to be sincere.

 _Naruto idiot._

The girl stood up with determination. She raised her hand and the man who attended her nodded. He soon arrived with a ticket that had the price of the juice.

"Sakura-chan! Don't go!"

Sakura turned back hurried and there was Naruto. She looked at him carefully in his head. His hair was split in half and was sticked to his skull. They had used a lot of gel, to the point that his hair was forming a stiff yellow helmet.

The anger and desperation of Sakura son was replaced with laughs.

"Hey, I tried hard!", said Ino angrily. The blonde was right behind Naruto.

Sakura laughed higher and Naruto's face was redder as the seconds passed. The boy didn't understand what was wrong and he didn't want to know. Because of Ino he was ashamed in public in front of the girl she loved. He was now a joke.

Naruto squeezed his hands and with a firm step he turned around.

"Naruto", said Ino with fury, "don't you dare".

"Leave me alone, 'ttebayo!".

The clients of Oishii were silent, some of them looked sideways to what was happening and others murmured. An old woman, that was in the back of the restaurant, walked toward them with air of authority. She didn't look happy for the scandal.

"Excuse me, could you go out?", the old lady said without taking off her look from the blond. That wasn't unnoticed by no one.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault", said Sakura immediately to remove the tension. "I'm responsible for this. You may take me out if you want, but they don't have to go".

The kunoichi took out her purse and leaved the enough money to pay for the juice in the table. The lady wasn't interested in what the girls had done, what got her total attention was Naruto. She looked the ninja with contempt and great disgust, as if he was a disease. The ninja recognized that look and he wasn't going to get offended for the treats of that woman.

"Sorry for the behavior of my mother". A younger woman came to interrupt and the other one crossed her arms. "My name is Atsu and I'm the manager of Oishii. I want to give you free food as an apology, if you wish to stay".

Atsu made a faint reverence, while the old woman decided to go. Naruto looked at the woman whit surprise. He wasn't expecting that an unknown person defended him, less the manager of the place, they were always who took him out.

"I'll go", said Ino nervous while she made a reverence. "Sorry for the disturbance!"

"Don't worry", she smiled kindly.

"Thank you very much for your amiability, but I must go". The only thing that she could do was to wish the date went well, it didn't matter if Naruto was hurt physically in the process.

When the blonde was gone, Atsu directed her attention to the other kids.

"Sorry", said Sakura also doing a little bow.

"You don't need to apologize. We were rude".

"But we were doing a fuss", said Sakura confused.

The woman wanted to assure them that no one in her store would talk or look Naruto in a bad way, that he was welcomed how many times he liked, but she just smiled.

Minutes later, the woman served them personally two plates of umeboshi and cups of hot tea. Both ate slowly and remained in an awkward silence. Despite what happened no body dared to talk about the old lady or the amiability of Atsu, they didn't even talk about something more common, like the weather. Instead, Sakura kept an eye on her food and Naruto didn't stop touching his hair.

"Sorry for laughing", said Sakura and the boy did a pout. He didn't want to touch the subject. Anything but that.

"Sorry", she repeated this time ashamed. "I did it without thinking".

"Is it that bad?", said Naruto timorous.

Yes. The appearance of Naruto did cause her to laugh and she thought that hairstyle didn't favor him because of his personality. She was used to his messy hair and not to the… elegant style? She didn't know how to describe the hairstyle, but Ino and him took a lot of time making his hair straight.

"It's fine", she said rapidly. "You just surprised me. I didn't believe you were that devoted to your hair".

"Thanks", he said a little bit forced.

"If you want to comb like that, do it", she said wishing that the moment stopped being uncomfortable. "You don't need to wait for others to approve it".

"I know", he said without looking at her.

Perfect. Definitely, the roles had been reversed. Naruto didn't want to talk with her and she made the effort to interact with him.

"I didn't know you liked to eat umeboshi", said with a very fake smile, which wasn't appreciated by the kid.

"Well, yeah", he said taking another plum.

Sakura tightened her hands. If the ninja was still with that attitude, he would soon end with a good kick and without company.

"I thought you wanted to eat ramen", said Sakura holding her irritation.

"Well, yeah", he said again. Naruto demonstrated that he wasn't listening to Sakura and he didn't care about the reunion.

The girl concentrated her energy in one of her fists and soon her whole body was surrounded by a black aura.

"Naruto". The boy looked at her and started to sweat. He knew that soon his end was near. "I did my best to treat you well and now that I apologize you don't care".

The blond was paralyzed. He didn't know what to respond. Due to his emotions, he didn't notice the change in the attitude of Sakura. He was really blinded by love and was so concentrated in impressing her that, ironically, he didn't notice her.

"Sakura-chan", said Naruto surprised. "Sorry".

The kunoichi took a deep breath. Slowly and with a lot of will she relaxed her hands. She wouldn't let her impulses to take control.

"Good", she crossed her arms.

Naruto smiled relieved. He wanted to hug her because she was doing an effort for him. He was no longer the annoying partner, but he wasn't loved like Sasuke Uchiha. Maybe he was Naruto Uzumaki, "the kid who invited her out", possibly even a friend.

"You know?, I don't like this hairstyle", said Naruto eating another plum. "Don't tell Ino or she will get mad".

Sakura couldn't avoid arching an eyebrow. Since when he listened to Yamanaka?

"Next time, tell her that you don't want that hairstyle", said Sakura. "Why would you do it if you didn't want to?"

Naruto laughed while he scratched his nape.

"I also wanted to do my best".

This time, Sakura couldn't avoid smiling. Naruto was a kid who took a lot noticing the gestures that others made for him, but it wasn't on purpose, he was too clueless to notice. Also, Sakura needed to comprehend and appreciate the gestures of the boy.

"I'll come back", he stood up and went directly to the restroom.

When Naruto came to the table, he was smiling and more confident. He destroyed the creation of Ino. His hair wasn't tied anymore.

"Better?"

"Of course, dattebayo!", said Naruto. "I don't feel bald".

Sakura laughed, but she rapidly covered her mouth. She didn't want him to dispirit.

"Don't worry, I already have hair", said Naruto laughing and the girl did too.


	4. Mission Sasuke-kun

Hello, dears! I know I took a lot to update this fanfic., but I decided to finish the Spanish version first. That way it wouldn't be tedious to write, because… if I'm being honest, translating takes a lot of time (even if I use an automatic translator).

Some phrases or written expressions are almost impossible to understand or doesn't make sense for an English-speaking person. For example: if I write "¿Para qué te haces?", a possible translation would be: "Why would you do that?", but literally it's like this: "For what you make yourself?"

Now you get the idea, so I hope you can be patient. Thank you very much!

* * *

Day 2: Mission "Sasuke-kun"

Ino was frustrated. Naruto's new hairstyle didn't impress Sakura. She tried to imitate the straight hair of Sasuke, but the other girl found it funny. That was a total failure and she didn't even insist in changing his outfit, nor his way of acting.

She didn't want to knock the door. Neither did she want to hear bad news from Naruto. She didn't want to hear that Sakura was disinterested and not even considering a friendship with him. They had gone too far just to get her master plan ruined. She will conquer Sasuke's heart no matter what.

"Just do it," whispered Ino.

She knocked lightly the door and immediately the blond opened it. His eyes were red, his hair was more disheveled than normal, and he only wore a pair of broken pants. He looked like a tired tramp, but his wide smile stood out from his appearance.

"The date went great. Although I had to get rid of the hairstyle," he said biting his tongue. "I didn't mean it. But everything else was fine, thank you".

Ino breathed deeply. The fact that he changed his hair was the least of her worries, she already got a burden out of her way. Soon she would be closer to Sasuke.

"Well, we should start with the other plan," she said quietly, but without hiding her enthusiasm.

Naruto frowned.

"Which one?"

"Which one? Are you serious?," she said desperately.

The boy couldn't get it.

"I don't know". The only thing he had in mind was Sakura Haruno. He was still excited for his great triumph.

"I'm talking about Sasuke-kun and me"

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Do you have another plan?," he said carefully. "One that doesn't have to do with it".

"I said that you wouldn't change your appearance," Ino rolled her eyes. "Get dressed and meet me at my family's flower shop. I'll be waiting for you".

That was the first location that came to her mind yesterday. It was perfect. She hardly ever encountered someone she knew, a friend or an acquaintance, that way no one would hear a single gossip. Besides, her family would never think she was in love with Naruto. They knew that her heart belonged indisputably to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Do you have a flower shop?"

"Damn, Naruto". She thought everyone knew about it. The establishment was called Yamanaka Flowers. Her mother, the store manager, would be offended. "Of course, we..."

"Why didn't you tell me, dattebayo?! I should've given flowers to Sakura-chan!"

She was feeling anger again and jealousy for the Billboard-Brow's great luck. It would be easier for Ino if her enemy was in love with Naruto, so no one would have problems. But soon she would be next to Sasuke Uchiha. Her prince charming would give her flowers, even more than Sakura could ever receive from Naruto.

Sasuke would be the most loving man in the world.

"Just get ready," said Ino with a grimace of disgust. "The shop is three blocks ahead of Ichiraku Ramen"

"Okay," said Naruto cheerfully. He was thinking of what reaction would the girl of her dreams have if she gave her a bouquet of flowers.

"See you later".

The girl walked away, and he said goodbye before closing the door.

* * *

"Hey," said the boy while entering the Yamanaka's store. "So, what's the plan?"

Ino was taking care of some plants, so she left her watering can on a shelf. It was a shame she barely poured them water, but she had been expecting to quit doing it immediately when Naruto arrived. She had wished for him to arrive fast. After all, both had a goal to achieve.

"It's simple," she said. "I'll go straight to Sasuke-kun and ask him for a date. Just like you did with Sakura".

Naruto made a slight noise with his throat. He thought she would come up with something different, a more elaborated plan. He walked through almost all the streets of Konoha just to hear that.

"What?," said the girl somewhat annoyed.

Naruto scratcheded his neck in a nervous manner. He knew she'd be mad, but he'd rather tell the truth. Anyway, he wasn't the best at hiding his feelings.

"You always do that, don't you?"

She was always after Sasuke, but that didn't mean she tried to ask him for a date. He was usually busy training and that stopped her. She would let him fulfill his goals, even if her wish was to be by his side.

"No," said Ino. "Now I'll try it".

There was a moment of silence. Naruto just nodded and Ino stared at him. He began to scratch his hands, a habit of his when he felt nervous or anxious.

"Do you think he'll say yes?"

He didn't know what she would achieve. Everyone who has encountered Sasuke knew he would ignore his fans. This infuriated Naruto because he wanted to be recognized and the other guy didn't even try to be polite... Maybe Sasuke would ignore her.

"I don't know," he shrugged.

It wasn't the answer she was expecting and that terrified her.

"But you're his teammate".

Naruto felt bad for her. He thought she would have more confidence to approach Sasuke and go out with him, because she had already declared her great love and admiration. That would have to take more courage. He didn't understand why she was acting like this. It was the first time he saw her in that state of mind. She could even be more positive than him, but now…

"You know that he is very serious and quiet," he answered. "I don't know what to expect".

Ino looked at the ground discouraged. Naruto wasn't very good at dealing with sentimental issues, but if she helped him with Sakura, he would return her the favor. He owed her. Now it wasn't simply because it was a part of a plan.

"But if I had a date with Sakura, why couldn't you go out with Sasuke?"

The blonde couldn't hide her smile. Naruto was really an optimist, a quality that she used to mock with her friends at the Academy. Now she was glad for it. Very few would keep their high hopes despite the obstacles and possible future problems.

"Thank you," said the excited girl. "You'll distract Sakura if you find her near Sasuke and me".

"Fine," said Naruto with his hands on the waist. "Let's start, 'ttebayo!"

* * *

The kunoichi walked down the main street of Konoha and there were no signs of her enemy. Naruto made sure that she wasn't around, hiding between the streets and nearby buildings. Her plan was working. The only thing she needed to do was to ask Sasuke if he could go out with her or not. Nothing more.

She would no longer get into unnecessary details like she did while planning Naruto's date. He had an awesome time with Sakura being himself. That's why she wouldn't dare to move a single hair.

She used to think that it was better to leave her hair long just for Sasuke, but did he really prefer it that way? If so, why would she care? If he wanted her as a friend or something else, he would accept her. Just like she did.

"Ready?"

The girl felt shivers through her body. Naruto had whispered in a crucial and delicate moment. He was lucky she didn't scream, otherwise the plan would have been ruined.

"You scared me," she muttered.

"Knock, it's not that hard, dattebayo," he said while looking at their surroundings.

"Why are you so desperate?," she said angrily.

"You've been standing here like twenty minutes," he said raising an eyebrow. "Do you want me to knock?"

"Relax," she crossed her arms. "I can do it by myself".

"Of course," he said in a clearly sarcastic tone, but she ignored it.

She looked with anger at the door, until that feeling vanished immediately. She felt her heart beating stronger as the seconds passed. The optimism that Naruto conveyed made her come right into Sasuke's apartment assuming she would be brave, but once she was there, the only thing that was in her mind was insecurity.

Naruto sighed angrily.

"You'll thank me later".

"No, wai…"

He knocked on the door and Ino froze. She wanted to scream until she fainted. It was too late to repent, and she couldn't beat Naruto because he wasn't even there. He was hidden who knows where.

"What's going on?"

Sasuke. That was his voice.

"Uh, hello," she said smiling nervously. "I'm Ino".

"I know," he said.

Ino wanted to say that he loved him since the first time she looked at him, that he was her world, that he was her inspiration to remain a kunoichi, that he was...

"What do you want to say?"

Ino had to do it.

She closed her eyes, looked down and clenched her fists.

"Do you want to go out with me, Sasuke-kun?!"

She opened her eyes and directed her gaze at the boy she longed for. She had said it. Sasuke would be with her and not with Sakura. He would love her no matter what. He would take her wherever she wanted while holding hands. They would be alone admiring the moon and asking the shooting stars to preserve...

"No".

... their love for the eternity.


End file.
